The present invention provides comblike surfactant polymers that are useful for changing the surface properties of synthetic biomaterials, particularly implantable biomaterials.
The use of synthetic biomaterials to sustain, augment, or completely replace diseased human organs has increased tremendously over the past thirty years. Synthetic biomaterials are used in synthetic implants such as vascular grafts, heart valves, and ventricular assist devices that have cardiovascular applications. Synthetic biomaterials are also used in extracorporeal systems and a wide range of invasive treatment and diagnostic systems. Unfortunately, existing biomaterials suffer from well-known problems associated with surface-induced thrombosis or clot formation, such as thrombotic occlusion and thromboemboli, and infection.
There have been several attempts to create nonthrombogenic surfaces on synthetic implants thereby increasing the blood-biocompatibility of implants. Early attempts included precoating the implants with proteins not involved in thrombosis, such as albumin, to mask the thrombogenic surface of the implant. However, such implants lose their nonthrombogenic properties within a short time. Attempts have been made to mask the thrombogenic surface by coating gelatin onto implants such as ventricular assist devices. While the gelatin coating reduced the thrombus formation, it did not adhere to the implant and it did not prevent thromboemboli and infection.
Attempts have been made to render implants nonthrombogenic by coating the surface of the implant with polyethylene oxide to mask the thrombogenic surface of the implant. At times this treatment reduced protein adsorption and thrombogenesis. However, the coupling of polyethylene oxide to the surface of the implant involves complex chemical immobilization procedures. Moreover, the coated implants do not consistently exhibit protein resistance because of the lack of control over the density of immobilized polyethylene oxide.
There have been many attempts to prepare nonthrombogenic surfaces by attaching heparin to biomaterials. However, each method requires complex immobilization procedures such that the implant surface be first modified by attachment of a coupling molecule before heparin can be attached. For example, the positively charged coupling agent tridodecylmethylammonium chloride (TDMAC) is coated onto an implant, which provides a positively charged surface and allows heparin which has a high negative charge density, to be attached. However, the heparin slowly dissociates from the surface, to expose the positively charged TDMAC surface, which is particularly thrombogenic. Thus, the TDMAC heparin coated implant is successful only for short term implants such as catheters.
Despite these considerable research efforts, synthetic biomaterials and medical devices made from such biomaterials still suffer well-known problems associated with surface-induced thrombosis and infection. Accordingly, it is desirable to have new materials that can be used to coat biomaterials and to change their surface properties. Materials that are useful for preventing undesirable adhesions, such as proteins, or promoting desirable adhesions, such as endothelial cells are especially desirable.